tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Wolves of War
Echevarria; Tony DiSanto; Liz Gateley; Tim Andrew; Mary Przybylski; Damon Jackson; Angela L. Harvey; Tyler Posey; Blaine Williams; Eric Wallace; Lindsay Jewett Sturman; Karen Gorodetzky; Joseph P. Genier | starring = Tyler Posey; Holland Roden; Shelley Hennig; Dylan Sprayberry; Linden Ashby; Melissa Ponzio; JR Bourne | previous = "Broken Glass" | next = }} "Wolves of War" is the twentieth episode of season six of the supernatural action/comedy series Teen Wolf and the one-hundredth and final episode of the series overall. It was directed by Russell Mulcahy with a script written by series showrunner Jeff Davis. It first aired on MTV on Sunday, September 24th, 2017 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, it is all-out war between the hunters and the supernaturals of Beacon Hills. Gerard Argent manipulates forces to bring everyone to predetermined spots where his people are lying in wait. Scott McCall baits the Anuk-Ite into a final showdown at Beacon Hills High School. The kids are not alone however, as all of the adults (even Coach) demonstrate their own level of bad-assery by taking down various assailants. Cast Starring Guest Starring Special Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * "Wolves of War" and "TW: Wolves of War" both redirect to this page. * This is the final episode of the series. It is also the landmark 100th episode of the series. As of the original airdate, it marks the final appearance of all characters and settings. However, Jeff Davis has been in talks about doing a spin-off anthology series, which may include guest appearances by various Teen Wolf characters. * Actor Benjamin Wadsworth is credited as Benjamin Hassan Wadsworth in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Alec, who is the young werewolf that Scott McCall saves from hunters in the framing story. * Alan Deaton makes a cameo appearance in this episode without speaking lines. He is seen during the final montage scene. * The final scene with Jackson Whittemore and Ethan Steiner together during the montage takes place at their room in London, England. * Jennifer Blake, the Nogitsune, the Ghost Rider, the Dread Doctor, and "Void Stiles", all appear as aspects of the Anuk-Ite. * By the end of the episode, Peter Hale is identified as a protector, implying that he has relinquished the more selfish aspects of his nature. * This episode originally aired on actor Ian Bohen's forty-second birthday. Body Count * Werewolf hunter - Hit by Stiles in his jeep; final fate unknown. * Deucalion - Shot down in a volley of gunfire by hunters. * Gabe - Shot to death by friendly fire. * Gerard Argent - Dies off-screen. Presumably ripped apart by Kate Argent. * Kate Argent - Shot with a yellow wolfsbane bullet by Gerard Argent; presumably dies. Allusions * Quotes * Scott McCall: I’m going to tell you a story. Maybe it will sound familiar. There was this kid, 16, alone, and running for his life. He couldn’t see them, but he could hear them getting closer. They had guns, crossbows. They were hunting him. .... * Deucalion: Gerard... what he fears most... he can't beat you. And... he knows it. .... * Scott McCall: You came back for Beacon Hills? * Derek Hale: No. Came back for you. .... * Gerard Argent: "Blood and destruction, dreadful objects so familiar. All pity choked with custom of fell deeds. Caesar’s spirit, ranging for revenge, with Ate by his side come hot from hell, shall in these confines with a monarch’s voice...". .... * Derek Hale: "Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war". .... * Scott McCall: They ran that night. Gerard put guns in people’s hands, but a lot less than he thought were actually willing to use them. More people know our secret now, but more of them are on our side. They weren’t afraid of us anymore. Now, we have allies who used to be enemies. We have protectors. We have friends willing to fight for us. The rest of us have been looking for others like you. .... * Scott McCall: You're not a monster. You’re a werewolf. Like me. Crew * Jeff Davis - Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Ren Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Executive producer * Jasmine Garnet - Production designer * Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A. - Casting * Jeffrey Gafner, C.S.A. - Casting * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, A.C.E. - Editor * Erik C. Anderson - Editor * Dino Meneghin - Composer * Mary Przybylski - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Angela L. Harvey - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Eric Wallace - Co-executive producer * Lindsay Jewett Sturman - Co-executive producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer * Barbara Vazquez - Costume designer See also External Links ---- Category:2017/Episodes Category:100th/Episodes